leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fistful of Force/AvS Pt 1: Annie Support Burst Potential
Annie Support vs Soraka Support: An honest comparison I write this blog in order to correct problems with my previous one. In this post, I will look at the new changes, strengths and weaknesses of both supports and try to better compare them. # Burst potential: Annie has a pretty big advantage in this area because of her ability to stun an enemy for 1.75 seconds. Damage wise, her Disintegrate does 85/125/165/205/245 (+0.7 AP) every 4 seconds, which amounts to ~21/31/41/51/61 DPS. In addition to this, her Incinerate does 80/130/180/230/280 (+0.75 AP) every 8 seconds, which amounts to ~10/16/23/29/35 DPS. Finally, at level Six, her ult does 200 damage plus 35 damage every second. This gives her an impressive 165+80+200 = 445 instantaneous damage at level 6, assuming she took three levels in Disintegrate, one in Incinerate, one in Molten shield (for faster charges), and her Ult. If the fight lasts longer than four seconds, she can cast another Disintegrate for another 165 damage, and deal another 35*4 damage form tibbers for a grand total of 750. Given a base MR of 30, she would deal ~580 damage in total. Factoring in Magic Pen Marks and ignite, she would deal ~610 damage (with marks) and 170 from ignite, which leads us to 780 Damage over four seconds at level 6. I will be ignoring Quints, but as a side note, they would add around 50 damage if she took AP quints. Ezreal has a base 830 hp at level 6. Caitlyn is a little better with 870 hp, and Vayne is in the middle, with 857. This means that the carry simply has to do a paltry 200 damage to kill the enemy carry, which is made simple with the 1.75 second stun. A well coordinated plat duo could do this in around 0.75 seconds. In fact, the carry does not have to do anything if Annie simply pokes the enemy carry 200 damage before she hits 6. That's pretty scary. Give the high amount of burst that Annie does, combined with the stun potential she has, the best way to defend against annie is an aggressive defense, combined with good zoning. Annie's highest range spell is 745, right at the edge of tibbers range. Combined with flash, it has a 945 range which is hard, but not impossible to outrange. Given that her full combo at level six is 250 mana, if she messes up her combo and she will be unable to effectively pressure you afterward. My recommendation is to stay in between 745 and 945 range and have your flash or dash ready, while keeping a close eye on Annie. In order to stun you, she will be required to flash, which gives you time to dash out of the way, provided you have the reflexes (you should, if you are plat adc main). Then you can proceed to pressure her after Tibbers is dead. This solves the problem of her burst damage, but what of her zoning potential? Although Annie may be unable to burst you down if you use the previous tactic, she can still stand near the waves and prevent you from cs'ing by controling a bush with wards and vision. This is where the Soraka support comes in. The support must endeavor, through either vision control or harass, to force the Annie away from the bush. This is completely possible through judicious use of her free silence, which prevents annie from simply crushing soraka into oblivion. I'll write more later. Category:Blog posts